The Car Crash (Full)
by RedWriter636
Summary: I already uploaded this story but it was full of code? So hopefully this version is more legible! Betty gets in a car accident, and Jughead is worried.


It was a dark and stormy night, and the streets of Riverdale were drenched in rain. Jughead was sitting in his usual booth at Pop's, his fingers flying over the keys of his laptop. He was hot on the trail, the words pouring out of him like blood, there was no stopping him, he was in the zone…..

_CRASH_. The loudest sound he had ever heard reverberated through the glass of the window.

Jughead jerked his head up, a crash outside breaking his thought process. "What…" He peered out of the rain streaked window, trying to make out what made the noise. Pops came over as well, then shouted "Looks like someone's been in an accident!" He rushed to the counter to call the police. Jughead rolled his eyes, it was probably the football jocks, drank too much and drove too far. But he couldn't turn away from the crash, and when his eyes adjusted to the rain and the dark, his heart stopped.

In a flash he raced through the glass door of the diner and onto the street. What a sight met his eyes there.

Two cars had crashed head on, the hoods of both crushed and crumpled under the pressure. One was a bright red convertible, and the other, a brown station wagon.

A blonde in the front seat.

"Betty!" Jughead shouted as he ran to the car and looked in the driver side window; Betty, slumped over the steering wheel, didn't respond. The rain continued to pour as Jughead broke through the already cracked glass, saying Betty's name over and over again. "you're okay, you're okay. You're okay, Betty." He watched her as she stayed almost too still, but took small, barely there breaths. Her face was scratched with shards of glass, and a bruise of purple and green blossomed across her face. Her right arm was bent at an angle that made Jughead shiver, and she still hadn't moved. Sirens approached, and an officer pulled Jughead away as they made to move Betty from the car. Jughead want to look away, but the sight of her lifeless form being strapped onto a gurney and moved swiftly away from him burns into his eyes. There was chatter and light but to Jughead it was all just noise, he struggled against the officer who held him. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay still as he was released, his gaze falling on the deflated airbag, now speckled with tiny red drops. Pops was discussing the crash with the officers, a second ambulance had arrived to take the other driver to the hospital. Jughead recognized the bright red hair. The too high heels. Penelope Blossom wasn't even limping as she and Cheryl were escorted to the back of the ambulance, shock blankets wrapped around them.

The world is so unfair.

Jughead hadn't been able to see her. It was family only; from experience he knew that wasn't a good sign. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper had come and gone, tears and wails from Mrs. Cooper. a stony, pained silence from Mr. Cooper. They hadn't even acknowledged Jughead as they passed him, but Jughead knew they'd seen him. Mrs. Cooper had glared in his general direction; he knew that somehow she thought he had something to do with this, but he was too worried and too tired to care.

He had been in this waiting room for hours, the florescent lights tormenting him with their flickering and the nurses with their patronizing smiles-making his stomach drop every time they entered the room in case there was news. Jughead's face was pressed against the waiting room wall, his eyes dozing every couple of minutes as he forced himself to stay awake, when finally a nurse came to him. "You can go in now. Room three." He pushed past her groggily and staggered through the halls.

Room 3

He quietly walked into the room, now wide awake and alert.

There in the bed, sleeping against stark white sheets, was Betty.

Her arm was bandaged in a heavy cast; she was asleep, but her breathing was deeper, helped by the tubes trailing out of her nose, a large bandage across it. Her face was an array of dark green and purple splotches. An IV protruded from her left arm and connected to a drip above the bed. The mechanical beeping of the heart monitor bore it's way into Jughead's brain and he slumped into a chair by the door and covered his face with his hands. A random set of images flashed in front of his eyes. The car. Too high heels. Betty's blood. Tears pooled in his eyes and he swiped them away. He had to make sure that if Betty woke up, _when_ Betty woke up, she wasn't concerned about him- she needed to get better- and he wasn't going to hinder that.

So he stayed there. All night. He watched her sleeping, listened to the whispered conversations of her nurses, and occasionally saw a doctor. Words like "Broken" and "Trauma" reached his ears, bringing dread with them.

Finally the doctor asked him to leave. It was about one in the morning, and Jughead had stayed there not saying a word, not moving. "Why don't you go home, son." A tall doctor with greying hair and a small goatee was talking to him, Jughead glared up at him as he talked. "Get some rest. I'm afraid she'll still be here in the morning." Jughead rose slowly from his seat and looked back at Betty one more time- "That's what I'm afraid of too." he said dejectedly, and he left with the promise he'd be back.

He walked the streets of Riverdale, no destination. He eventually came to Sweetwater River; he listened to the roar of the water, deciding to sit and stay a while. The sound of rushing water drowned any thoughts from his mind- for how long he stayed there he wasn't sure, but by the time he looked up from the water, the sun was up. The sky had almost cleared from last night's rain, and smatterings of blue sky shone though the clouds. Jughead checked his phone. No messages. It was six thirty in the morning. He got up from his perch on the rock, his legs stiff from the stillness, and headed to Pop's.

"Jughead…" Said Pops when the little tinny bell above the door announced his arrival. He came around the counter and opened his arms to Jughead, who placed his head on Pop's shoulder and started to sob.

It was only for a minute or two, but he cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Pop's didn't judge, he knew what Betty was to Jughead. He coaxed Jughead to a booth in the back, away from the windows. Outside, they were clearing up the wreck from the cars. "Here, you left this last night." Pops gently placed Jughead's bag on the table, his laptop inside. "Thanks Pops." Jughead sniffed. When Pops went back into the kitchen Jughead opened the bag, pulled out his laptop and opened it. But he didn't turn it on. His tear streaked face reflected at him from the dark screen- his hair stuck out from under his hat and his eyes were red and bloodshot. He closed the computer again. He couldn't even write. Whatever had been so important last night he didn't even want to look at now. So he just stared at the wall, trying not to think. Pops came over a few minutes later holding a plate with a burger and a huge pile of fries. "I thought you might want something to eat." Jughead stared at it, "Thanks Pops…but I'm really not hungry." Pops looked understanding. "I know what you mean; but you have to eat, Jughead." Jughead didn't respond, Pops sighed. "Well, if you feel like it, it's there if you want it." He patted Jughead on the shoulder and walked away. Jughead sat with his head in his hands. He stayed there as people filtered in and out of the restaurant. Suddenly a mass of black hair covered his face and tight arms wrapped around his neck. "Oh Juggy, are you okay? We just heard about Betty." Came Veronica's voice as she squeezed Jughead in a python like grip. "I'm fine Veronica." He said stiffly, his voice box groggy from disuse. "Hey man." Archie said from behind veronica. "Hey arch." They didn't say more than that, but from the look on Archie's face, Jughead saw he had had the same reaction Jughead had. "Men." Veronica rolled her eyes, sliding into the booth next to Jughead. "We're going to see Betty in a minute, Juggy. You want to come with us?" Jughead nodded. "Hey Pop." Archie called, "Can we get a box for this burger? I have a feeling he's going to want it." "Archie for gods sake. I don't want food. Honestly." Archie waved his hand at him while Pops handed him a Styrofoam takeaway box. "Don't be stupid, Jughead. You're no good to Betty starved." Archie retorted, dumping the burger and fries unceremoniously into the box.

"Come on boys. It's nearly twelve. Let's get to the hospital." Veronica pulled on Jughead's arm and he slowly slid out of the booth, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

Room13

Jughead was starting to resent this waiting room. It looked no different now than it had that night; same nurses, same flickering lights- the only difference now was that he wasn't alone. Archie seemed to be taking up more space than normal, sitting in the uniform waiting room chairs with his legs crossed and his jaw tight. Veronica came back from the front desk looking serious and businesslike. "They've moved her from intensive care, but she hasn't been conscious for more than a couple minutes at a time- they said she's sleeping now…but we can visit her if you want. " She looked at Jughead; he seemed to be the one in charge today, but today was the last thing he wanted. "Did they say what was wrong with her? Anything?" Veronica shook her head. "Sorry Juggy, I tried my hardest, but it's classified to family only." She sat down next to him and put a delicate hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but he didn't pull away. "I'm sure she's going to be okay, Jughead." Veronica's eyes were bright with tears, but she kept a smiling face anyway, Jughead thought, for his sake. He stood up- "let's go see her. If they've moved her, she must be getting better, right?" he looked to Archie then Veronica, who looked at eachother- "Yeah, okay. What ever you say Jughead." Archie agreed, standing up too. They passed the nurses and went to room 13, where Betty was now. The room looked almost identical to the one before, but this one had a few colorful bouquets of flowers and balloons, exclaiming tidings of "Get Well Soon!" and cartoon smiley faces. Jughead had the sudden urge to rip every one of them to pieces. Betty was still asleep, as the nurses has said, her arm still bandaged and her face still bruised, but she was breathing on her own, and the IV looked less menacing than it had before. "Oh my god." Archie said quietly upon seeing her, stopping in the doorway. "Oh B." Veronica whispered going around the bed and standing over her, ever so lightly trailing the back of her hand across Betty's forehead. Jughead just collapsed in a chair at the end of the bed, supporting his head in his hands. She wasn't dead, he had to keep reminding himself; she was just sleeping.

The image of Betty, laid out in a coffin, flashed into his mind and stayed there. Her face a stark white, her eyes closed like she was sleeping- her blonde hair fanned out around her head like a golden halo, her arms crossed over her chest as they lowered her into the ground. He ripped his eyes open. Betty's eyes were closed, but her heart was still beating, her blood still pumped through her veins. Veronica looked at Jughead in concern. "Juggy, have you slept at all?" He shook his head. "Can't sleep." "Jughead, you've got to sleep sometime." He shook his head again. "You don't get it." He said quietly, "What don't we understand, Jughead?" Veronica said slowly, coming around in front of him. "She needs me. I can't…I can't just leave her." He choked on his voice, but no more tears came. "Jughead- go home. We'll stay here." Archie offered, Jughead stood up so quickly his head spun. "Archie the hero, always here to save the day." He spat. Archie scowled at him; "Jughead, I know you're upset, and I am too. But you just need to get some sleep…" Jughead took a step forward and his leg buckled beneath him, making him stumble. "I don't need sleep, I need her…" he pointed at Betty's sleeping form "…to be okay." Archie softened. "She'll be okay, Jug, I promise." Jughead stood there, staring at him. Then he put his back to the wall and slid to the floor, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry-" He started, but Archie interrupted him, "It's scary- we're here for you, man." He sat down next to him and put his arm around him. "She'll be okay." He reassured him. Jughead nodded. "Do you guys here something?" Veronica asked, tearing her eyes from the scene and looking toward the door to the hall outside, where the familiar _click-click-click _of heels flowed into the room.

"Oh, hello everybody." Came Cheryl Blossom's sweet voice. Her long red mane was tied up in a neat bun on the top of her head and in her arms she carried a vase full of dark red roses. "You." Jughead growled, and he made to get up but Archie held him back. Veronica stood up and made to take the vase of roses from Cheryl. "How sweet of you, Cheryl." She said coldly. Cheryl moved around Veronica and put the roses amongst the other bouquets. "Oh yes, well as soon as I heard, I figured she'd like something a little more tasteful than what the usual riff raff give." She said, eyeing the brightly colored plastic daisies that apparently came from the school. Then her gaze landed on Jughead. "Speaking of riff-raff. Hello Jones." She said as she stalked past him. He made to move for her again, Archie still holding him back. "Ta-ta all." Cheryl waved as she swept out the door. "What is up with you Jughead? Are you just looking for a fight?" Veronica demanded of him. "Her mother, her car, was the other one in the accident." Jughead sighed. saw Veronica's face freeze into a look of pure determination. "Is that right?" She said, and stalked from the room without another word.

She returned not ten minutes later with Cheryl and Mrs. Blossom in tow. "What is the meaning of…" started Mrs. Blossom, stopping when she laid eyes on Betty. "What is the meaning of this." She said hissed at Cheryl. "You did this, mommy." Cheryl said bluntly. "And now you have to fix it." Mrs. Blossom stuck up her nose. "I do recall you were the one driving that night, dear daughter. So I suggest you find some way to mend your image in the eyes of your…" she looked at Jughead's bloodshot eyes and Archie's tousled hair "…friends." She finished with a sneer, turning on her heel and leaving. "Give me a minute." Cheryl implored Veronica, who crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "One minute."

Jughead decided to walk the halls of the hospital, too many people were in that room and the only one he was there for was down for the count. As he passed the sign declaring gluten-free cupcakes in the cafeteria, he heard some familiar voices.

"Mommy- we both know it wasn't me driving that night, we both know that I have now lied to Sheriff Keller TWICE to keep your terrible, filthy habits away from the public eye. Now one of my friends is hurt, and it's your fault. Your fault because you didn't want me to drive your stupid Jag! Not even when you're drunk out of your mind!" "That's enough, you stupid brat. I will not be shouted at by a little girl who thinks she knows everything, when she clearly knows _nothing."_ Came Mrs. Blossoms hissing reply. "I will see what we can do about this Bertha child," "_Betty_. Mommy you know who she is."

They returned to the room, and Jughead came in behind them. He sat down on the chair at the end of Betty's bed, his eyes flitting to her to check if she was awake; she wasn't, but her breathing was a comfort.

"Attention, please." Cheryl started, as though she were addressing a stadium and not a hospital room of three attentive people. "My mother, upon seeing this depressing scene," she gestured to Betty. "…Has decided to pay all of Betty's medical bills, along with the repairs to their family vehicle." Cheryl clapped quietly, Mrs. Blossom stood stock still, but didn't make a comment. Veronica walked up to Cheryl and held out a manicured hand, which Cheryl shook. "Thank you. I'm sure the Coopers will appreciate this." Veronica said coolly

Jughead wasn't sure; the Coopers were proud people... But the Blossoms, upon finishing their announcement, left, apparently not in the mood for chatting. "Get well, Betty." Cheryl said, ducking her head back in and blowing a kiss. Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well that was in interesting addition to the day." She turned to Betty, still fast asleep. "I think we should go, Jughead. She looks like she's going to be asleep for a while." Jughead shook his head. "You guys can go, I'll just stay here." Archie started to protest, but Jughead interrupted him. "I'll sleep, I promise, and look!" he held up the to go box from Pop's "Provisions. Really guys, I'm fine." Eventually they relented, and, Veronica kissing Jughead on the cheek, and Archie giving him a hug; they left him and Betty alone together.

"Jughead?" Jughead's eyes were closed, he was dreaming about Betty. "Jughead..." Her voice in his head, it just kept calling to him. He opened his eyes and the hospital room slowly came into focus.

Betty was sitting upright in the bed, her eyes open and alert, and she was smiling at him. "what are you doing here, Jughead?" He pulled himself up and was by her side in a flash. "Betty! You're awake!" He said excitedly- he rushed to the bedside and wrapped his arms around her neck, careful of her bandages. "whoa, Jughead." She laughed quietly, wincing. "I'm sorry- did I hurt you?" He quickly backed away. "No! Come here." He came toward her, she put her hand on his face and brought his lips to hers. "I'm so glad you're awake, I'm so glad you're _alive…"_ Jughead whispered when they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against one another. "I was so worried Betty." His eyes threatened tears again. Betty smiled and brushed them away with her thumb. "Jughead. I'm okay. It's all okay." "How long have you been awake?" Jughead glanced at the clock- he'd been asleep four hours? "A couple of minutes. And the first person I saw was you." Jughead held her hand in his; it seemed so small and warm- delicate. "Don't ever…EVER scare me like that again." he said breathlessly. Betty laughed. She seemed in such good spirits Jughead couldn't help but laugh too. "I promise Jughead." She said, kissing the top of his head; his hat lay forgotten on the floor…

Betty's parents were notified that Betty was awake and Jughead was convinced that they wouldn't want him there. Betty tried to argue, but they both knew the truth. "Come back okay? Promise?" Betty asked before he left. He kissed her forehead "Nothing could stop me." Besides, he thought as he left the hospital with new hope in his heart, there something he had to do first.

"She's awake!?" Veronica squealed; they were in their regular booth at Pops, her and Archie, when Jughead came to find them. "Yes, she's awake." Jughead was grinning ear to ear. He sat down next to Archie. "but her parents are there, so I said I'd go back later, but I'm sure she'd want to see you." Veronica smiled. "But there's something else I wanted to tell you guys, while we were in the hospital, I over heard Cheryl and Mrs. Blossom having a little… "Talk" "

Jughead then told them what he knew. Archie looked shocked, but Veronica didn't. "I should have known- no wonder she was so keen to get on our good side, her sneaking mother's skirting the law again." "Well I guess the best thing to do is just see if she keeps her promise to pay for Betty's care, right?" Archie asked, looking back and forth from Jughead to Veronica. "For now- yes. But this is good to have incase. Good sleuthing Jughead." Veronica praised him, "but why didn't you say anything at the time?" Jughead shrugged. "I don't know. I was worried about Betty. I was…tired. Nothing really registered as important anymore." He turned to Archie, his eyes downturned. "I'm sorry, Arch, for what I said when…when we were at the hospital." Archie smiled "Jughead. I get it. I would have been the same. Forget about it. It's all over now." He slapped Jughead softly on the shoulder. Jughead felt a thousand times better. Pops brought over a plate of fries, "I heard Betty's better, I thought you might have had a change of appetite." He winked at Jughead. "Thanks Pop." Jughead said, his mouth already full.

A week later.

Betty had finally come home- her parents had had a welcome home party for her; a light pink banner with "Welcome home!" in pale yellow letters was strung across the ceiling of the Coopers dining room. They had invited Veronica, Archie, along with a few others and yes, Jughead too. He had been the first to arrive.

Betty explained to the party, after much questioning, what had kept her in the hospital so long. "…well, I had broken my arm," she gestured to her cast, "Obviously. I've also cracked two of my ribs, here and here." She pointed with her left hand to her first and third ribs. "and I smacked my face on the steering wheel. Which explains my beautiful complexion." She joked laughingly, gesturing to the bruise that had made it's way across her face like a mask. Jughead kissed her cheek, the unbruised part, of course. "you know what?" Jughead said, admiring Betty with love struck eyes- "I think it makes you look really bad-ass." Betty smacked him playfully with her good arm, a smile lighting up her face.

"We were so worried about you, B" Veronica said, sitting on Betty's other side on the couch, the rest of the party mingling loudly in the other room. "Betty…" she started innocently, "Do you…by chance, remember who was driving the car?" "Oh…yes, "Betty said. "It was Mrs. Blossom, why?" She looked from Jughead to Veronica. "We'll tell you later." Jughead promised.

That night, when the rest of the party guests left, Jughead lingered on Betty's doorstep. They were alone beneath the clear sky, stars shining above them. "Goodnight Betty Cooper." He kissed her on the forehead. She walked into his chest, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Goodnight Jughead Jones." She wrapped her arm around his waist, while he held her close to him- her heartbeat a friendly and familiar sound.

Let me know what you think, and I hopefully will get around to more Bughead and Varchie!


End file.
